The Last Dance
by SomebodyLost
Summary: Nunnally squeals, Milly sighs, Lloyd launches an all-out attack against puddings, Rivalz attempted to start a revolution, Sayoko disapproves of Peter Pan, Suzaku nearly ran over ala Lancelot style, and a witch drags her accomplice...


**Start **| February 8, 2010

**Officially Submitted** | February 15, 2010 (curse you, internet connection!)

**Notes **| This is a spin-off from a fic. I suggest that you read that original fic before mine to absolutely appreciate this, or you'll just be confused.

Kiki Hayashi's Slices of C.C., Slice of Ball: ( **fanfiction . net /s/4224821/24/Slices_of_CC** )

**Disclaimer **| Code Geass is not mine. *sigh*

* * *

**The** **Last Dance

* * *

**

"..."

"So, can I?"

"NO."

"Lelouch?"

"NO."

"What if I say plea--"

"NO."

Frustrated, C.C. started walking towards the table that held pizzas invitingly on top. She grabbed one and devoured the piece like a hungry raptor, not heeding her prey's pleas. All the while keeping her stone face.

Lelouch rolled his eyes as the witch glared at him with laser eyes. As if he's the one at fault.

Why, he's not the one who lazes all day, yellow blob doll in tow, watching T.V. and eating pizza while occupying the lone bed in his room, imprinting the smell of mozzarella and pepperoni to the walls. He's not the one who suddenly kidnaps Nunnally and takes her for walks to wheel her to the unevitable doom through water, ice cream, and Park-boy-san. He's not the one who makes his credit card bills soar so high that it would surpass the atmosphere's supremacy.

And he, very surely, is not the one who will allow her to spray Cheese-kun designs on the Black Knights' knightmares (even the Cheese-kun dices are not to be tolerated)!

Lelouch brushed these thoughts off his mind. Nunnally was having a fun time being tossed, er, _danced _around. He shouldn't spoil everybody's night, yet he shouldn't be caught/destroyed/glomped by everyone at the same time. So how in Britannia can he avoid his fan girls? No, he can geass them right there and then not bother him for the rest of his life. But the most important question for tonight is, how can he avoid the insane president whe--

"WHAT A MARVELOUS PAAAAARRTAAAY!"

Oh, yes. Fate's not entirely against him tonight.

"LLOYD-SAN!", a female voice suddenly roared behind him, nearly shattering his eardrums. Wait, _behind_ him?

Milly straightened her back from the attack-Lelouch-from-behind-and-trap-him-in-my-clutches-stance and faced Lloyd. Darn, she was so close!

"Lloyd-san, what are you doing here?", Milly said, face visibly flustered.

"We just finished work, so Lloyd-san suggested to check out the party, since the base is near the school. I came with him to make sure that he won't interrupt your fun. But...", Cecille paused to look at the students gathering around them, " it seems he already did."

_**Low...**_

"Nah, it's ok. We don't mind additional guests. In fact, it's more fun! The more the merrier!" Milly replied, smiling reassuringly. "Right, Suzaku?"

"Er, are you sure?" Suzaku said with uncertainty while absentmindedly looking at another direction. He -- bringing it upon himself to be Nunnally's guard to let his bestfriend friend rest -- was eyeing the one who was now throwing, no, _dancing_, Nunnally around when his employer's sudden presence caught him off-guard.

_**Lower...**_

"NO! This is not fine!" a blue-haired student interjected, running through the crowd of students like a knife through jelly.

"Rivalz", the president sighed, rubbing her forehead, "mimes don't shout."

"President Milly, please don't go! At least, not yet! We," Mime-kun scanned around for supporters, "we... we... we love you!" he declared passionately. Mime-kun knelt with hands clasped in a praying pose (Puppy Eyes Activated!) as Milly's fangirls cheered while the fanguys booed the "party-pooper", as some students called him.

_**Lowest...**_

The said mad scientist was now attacking the dessert table (particularly the puddings) like no tomorrow, not even heeding the his assistant's and his devicer's warning glares...

Nina, Shirley, and Kallen approached the commotion with mixed emotions of worry and curiosity on their faces. "What happened?"

**_Just a bit more..._**

As the black-and-white-costumed Rivalz explained the situation (in a way, of course, that will win everyone's sympathy), Nunnally squealed mid-air, her excitement causing her next partner to giggle and to miss the princess' falling body. Suzaku nearly ran over the unlucky students on his path when strong, feminine, familiar arms caught Lelouch's precious sister.

"Sayoko-san?" Nunnally inquired, as her saviour's familiar scent rolled into her delicate nose. Next-partner-kun backed away as he earned a death glare from the new-comer.

_**Just a little bit more...**_

"I'm here, Nunnally-sama," the super-maid, smiling, replied in an assuring tone (the princess, being blind, didn't know why she was being assured, as she cannot tell how few the inches are between her and the floor) and turned her gaze to the sexy Peter-Pan-costumed Suzaku.

The said knight scratched his head quizzically as Sayoko disapprovingly moved her head at his direction.

"I wonder why Lelouch-sama prefers him to C.C.-sama when he can't even take care of Nunnally-sama...", Sayoko muttered as she arranged Nunnally in a bridal position in her arms.

"Eh?", Nunnally raised her eyebrows in surprise, having heard certain parts of the sentence.

_**Just a little tad bit more...**_

Peter Pan released a sigh of relief as the ninja-costumed maid now twirled Giant Cheese-kun around, earning loud and happy squeals of delight in return. Lelouch would surely lose his mind if anything happenned to his oh-so-lovely Nunnally...

_**I see it! THE LIGHT!**_

Speaking of which, where did the Phantom of the Opera vanish to?

* * *

Ah. Finally. Lelouch rubbed and stretched his back, enjoying his new-found freedom. Sure, crawling through the crowd of students that the mad scientist and mad president initiated was a pain, but now, it's all good...

Except for the instance where Nunnally was almost shattered into a million pieces. Goodness, her costume's fluffiness should at least become shock-absorbant to make up for its silliness and pizza-loving-witch-attractor features! Suzaku will definitely have the lecture of his life.

_Your lipstick smeared sad_

Ooh, precious, few moments of peace and quiet. Flexing his hands, he placed them on the railing of the balcony and breathed deeply, letting the near-midnight air enter his lungs. With all the rebellion, schoolwork, housework, and Nunnally (plus a demanding roommate) he juggles everyday, this is what he needs: a 'me'-moment. A Lelouch-momen--

"The ball is ending," an unwelcome female voice announced behind him.

_I adore you, I always have_

Lelouch rolled his eyes and released an exaggerated sigh. This was the second time his monologue's been interrupted, darn it!

_And every time you overdose, I rush to intensive care_

Let her interrupt him or run away? Umm...

_Another sad-eyed stare before you disappear_

"So?" he retorted with a scoff. It's better to face problems (more specifically, _this _problem) like a man and/or die trying, it seems.

_If this is the last dance, this is the last dance_

"Well?" C.C. casually replied while making her way to the railing. The sexy witch proceded to sexily (if there's such a word) sit on it, and Lelouch mentally noted that the railing was far too high from the ground to consider it _safe_.

_Then save it for me baby_

The cheeks of this ever-handsome Phantom of the Opera slightly burned pink. He then raised an eyebrow to the witch's lack of decent manners. As if his eyebrows can be seen through the white mask.

_If this is the last dance, this is the last dance_

"You're going to let the evening go to waste then?" his accomplice replied, musing over Kallen's watchful glare.

_Then save it for me baby (Ooooh ooooh)_

"... ('_ignore her and she will leave, ignore her and she will leave,_' he repeated like mantra in his head)" Lelouch closed his eyes, attempting to find solace and sanctuary in the darkness.

_Then save it for me baby (Oohhhh oooooh)_

"Heroes need to relax too, you know." came the monotonous pestering of the railing, with hints of teasing obviously obvious.

_Then save it for me baby_

The impulse to push the witch off to her umpteenth death suddenly became, er, _appealing_.

_Your addiction and you are in love._

"That was what I was doing before you came, you know", the mask responded coolly, tired of the annoying witch's immature charade.

_Night star crossed, I wait my turn_

"Nunnally would be sad if she heard that her onii-sama spent the entire night creeping away from everybody, never enjoying himself." the Code-bearer tilted her head to one side.

_And every time you overdose I rush to intensive care_

Before his eyebrow reached his hairline, the wicked witch unexpectedly slid from the railing, grabbed his arm, and dragged him back inside and onto the dancefloor, forcing him to snap his eyes open.

_Another sad-eyed stare before you disappear._

As the Phantom looked over his shoulder, he noticed that C.C. was moving him away from the hubbub and instead was leading him on the area nearest to Giant-Cheese-chan.

_If this is the last dance, this is the last dance_

Our sexy witch, content that the Giant-Cheese-chan is within reach yet at the same time not sacrificing space for moving, then commenced the dancing.

_Then save it for me baby_

This time, being surprised from the activities the witch was now displaying before him, both of eyebrows reached his scalp. "C.C...."

_If this is the last dance, this is the last dance_

"Hmm?" the witch looked up (from hungrily contemplating his sister), mesmerizing golden eyes fixed on his violet ones.

_Then save it for me baby_

"I thought that you can't dance," the ex-prince now took the lead and gracefully swung his elegant partner from his chest.

_Then save it for me baby_

"Lelouch, I've had centuries of practice. Whatever made you think that?" she replied in a sarcastic tone. Her accomplice continued to swing her back to his chest, revealing a smile full of amusement and slyness, yet the eyes held genuine delight.

_I want to know, I want to know_

"Well, what were you dancing in my room then?", the Phantom curiously asked. "That night, when you set the music player to repeat that ridiculous song a billion times," he paused, as if for dramatic effect, "and ended up spinning me, the cat, and your silly doll like crazy."

_If it's the last, if it's the last dance_

Sway here, whirl there, twirl here... the immortal faced her prince as she responded, in a flat tone, "The Cheese-kun dance."

_I wanna know, I wanna know_

Her prince mentally smacked his head. He then tried to steer them away from the SayokoxNunnally pair, lest his fragile sister be eaten by the dangerous glimpses his witch displays.

_Baby baby please._

Their feet rhythmically tapped and moved their bodies in tune, in harmony, and in sync...

_If this is the last dance, this is the last dance_

It was different now. He's not tired from any Black Knights meeting. She's not stepping on his toes. Moonlight is spilling on them from the outside world. A grand ballroom is beneath their feet. A giant orchestra is playing at the background. And no Arthurs or Cheese-kuns joining in their lovely dance...

_Then save it for me baby_

Lelouch nearly tripped over as the silly witch paused to again ogle at Nunnally-Cheese-chan. He momentarily forgot that Cheese-kun's upgraded version was just oh-so-near them. Wait, didn't he just led them away?

_If this is the last dance, this is the last dance_

"C.C.", Lelouch started, face now half-visibly (thank goodness for the mask) red, awesomed and surprised by the witch's dancing skills. He dipped his accomplice's body gingerly yet firmly, assuring her the fact that she was his Nunnally for this moment...

_Then save it for me baby_

"Hmm?" C.C. replied, eyes shining from the lights of the overhead chandelier. She gazed upon our Lelouch's suave facial features, which were softened by the same chandelier...

_If this is the last dance, this is the last dance_

The poor boy called her attention, yet when she focused it onto him, he couldn't find the right words. The Phantom gracefully raised the immortal from her beautiful pose, pulled her to his chest, closing the distance between them...

_Then save it for me baby _

The black prince turned his back on her, pride being too high than his credit card bills. "Thank you."

"...". Silence.

"C.C.?" the Phantom flung his magnificent cape around to gaze at the immortal, and...

... she was smiling.

* * *

_**Next day...**_

"WHY ARE THERE CHEESE-KUN DESIGNS ON OUR KNIGHTMARES!" Tamaki roared.

* * *

**Post Notes:**

*Yep, I ended it too... ubruptly. Suggest better ways, then?

*This fic was more of a spin-off of fics from Kiki Hayashi's works, rather than a spin-off of one fic. If you've read all her works (including the collab fics), some of the dialogue and elements would be familiar.

*Yeah, yeah, I know Kiki didn't want them to end up dancing in her original fic, but the night was still young!

*The mask here, I'm assuming, since his fangirls can't recognize him, is horizontal, showing only his lower face. The vertical one shown on the movies hides the vertical half of his face, but if Lelouch donned this vertical mask, fangirls would've recognize him.

*Guess what song I used? Yeah, some of the lyrics were awkward, but... oh well.

*The original song was supposed to be Michael Buble's rendition of "Save The Last Dance For Me".

*Lelouch can dance the pasadoble up to the waltz (he mentioned that in one of the picture books). I leave to the readers to imagine what kind of dance they danced here.

*Maaaaan, it copied the original fic too much. (bows) Soooooooorry.

*Wordplay is prominent here. Too much, I think. But I love it.

*No flaming reviews, please.

* * *

**Thanks **| ARIGATO to the Great Kiki Vi Fanfiction -sempai-sama-sensei-chan-baachan for reading this a billion times to make this "brilliant", as she says. Also to Shammy-chan who read this once.


End file.
